SSBB: T or D
by IcyMysticWarrior
Summary: A T or D fic where hosts are just as much of players as the SSBB cast. K plus for deaths and possibly some language.
1. Icy and Vio's intro

Icy: Konnichiwa. I'm hosting one of my very own Truth or Dare fics! *bows* I'm your host,Icy(IcyMysticWarrior) and let's get this thing start-

??: AHEM.

Icy: And here's my co-host,Vio.

Vio: Yo.

Icy: Anyway, this is my truth or dare fic-my first one- so..let's get this started.

*the brawlers are transported into the studio*

Pikachu:Pika?

Link: W-where the heck are we?

Ike:*points a finger at Link* You're not supposed to talk.

Link:*tries to bite Ike's finger*

Icy: You're in my studio. Where of which people, many, many people can either ask you questions, or dare*coughtorturecough* you.

Mario: Well,I'mma leaving. *tries to go down a pipe*

Icy: Your tries of escape are meaningless. You shall be stuck here as long as I wish.

Vio:Anyway, send in the Dares, or truths soon.

Icy: Just make sure that it's not very.....extreme...like....being tied to a bed....and..stuff...But kissing's OK.

Vio: And if you've read the Legend of Zelda manga, The Four Swords+, I AM NOT FRICKIN VIO FROM THERE!!!!

Icy:Dude...calm down.....

Sonic: So where are we again?

The hosts:*facepalm*


	2. Link's many deaths

Icy: Wow, already 5 reviewers!

Vio: Don't be so suprised, lotsa people like these.

Icy:Who's the host?

Vio:You.

Icy:Who's the co-host?

Vio:Me.

Icy: Good, so shut up. First review is Pikana

_Pikana_

*Sticks out tounge in a seductive way*

I have a dare for Pikahunk... I dare you to make out with me

Oh and Link. i dare ya to jump off a cliff

Vio: That was short and sweet. To the point too.

Pikachu: O_o....pffft. *makes out with Pikana then pats their head* Pikachu.(There you go)

Link: WHAT?!

Kirby: *jumps on Link's head* poyo,poyo.(You aren't supposed to talk...so shut up)

Link: I'm not jumping off a clif-

Vio:*threatens to break Link's sword in half* Do it.

Link: *walks to cliff* Pfft...

Icy:*runs after Link*

Vio:Link-fangirl

Icy:I AM NOT.

Link:*jumps off cliff*

Icy: *waits for Link to almost hit the bottom then puts a trampoline where he would land using her awesomeness*

Link:*lands facefirst into the dirt*

Vio: Next...

_Wouldn't u like 2 no _

_sweet.i love these._

truths

samus:do those 3 bounty hunters in metroid prime 3:corruption ever come back?

samus(again):is dark samus a human in a suit(like u) or is she just the suit?

peach:do u get paid 2 be kidnapped?

luigi:do u think daisy should have been in brawl?

sonic:r u gonna make a black knight 2?

zelda:when u turn into sheik,do u change genders?

r.o.b:beep boop beep beep boop boop beep boop?( u speak english?)

snake:r u a fan of luigi?

snake:what did samus do 2 u when u tryed 2 hit(ask out) on her?

now 4 the dares of torturingness.

link,sonic:sword fight 2 the death

everybody:u can never be immune 2 dares.

wario:get a piggy-back from a person of your choosing(except the hosts).

samus:take a vacation with a person of your choosing(except snake n craptain falcon)

mr.G&W:gain a third dimension

captain falcon:be called craptain falcon 4 two chapters.

peach:give mario what every man thinks he deserves(n i'm not talking about cake,if u know what i mean)

mario:now that u gotten what u oh-so deserved,mock bowser because of it.

meta knight:go 2 teletubbie land

sonic:beat lou on expert on guitar hero 3 but if u lose,jackattack5 gets your soul

samus:put your suit up on ebay.

Icy: Gomen, I cut your's short because it was a bit long. I'll finish your dares next chapter.

Samus: ....I'm not too sure for either of those questions.......

Peach: *hides her jewels* No...I'm just kidnapped.....heh ^ ^;

Vio:Uh-huh, sure.

Luigi: It would've been easier to deal with-a all these yes...

Sonic: I dunno....If I do, I'm gonna push Shadow for that role...

Zelda: No......I don't...

R.O.B: OF FRICKIN COURSE!!! Why does everybody think I can't...

Marth:Because you can't.

R.O.B.:Shutup.

Icy:Well, now we have a catchphrase....

Snake: A fan? A FAN?! I"M OBSSESSED.......I said that outloud didn't I?

Vio:yes....

Snake: Suck.....*reads question* *goes to emo corner* I don't want to speak of it....

Sonic: I don't have a sword!

Vio: Now you do. *gives him a wooden sword*

Icy:You're an evil little co-host.

Vio:*smiles evilly*

(One epic anime-style battle later)

Link:*falls down dead*

Icy:*facepalms then revives Link* Well, Sonic can be immue to dares and questions for the next two chapters...

Vio: Why?

Icy: Just wait for the review.

Wario: Whoohoo! *jumps on Peach*

Peach:*Stabs Wario in the eye*

Samus: *grabs Pikachu and runs out of the studio*

Mr.G&W: *blows up*

Vio:*revives them* It's impossible.

C.F: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(six hours later)

C.F.:-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Vio: *stuffs a sock in Crapton Falcon's mouth* Shut it Crapton Falcon

Peach:*splats a plate of spaghetti in Mario's face* There you go.

Mario:*walks up to Bowser with the plate stuck on his face* I'm so lucky. You don't have any.

Bowser:*pummels Mario to the ground*

Icy:*fixes Mario*

Metaknight:*Goes to Teletubbie land*

Sonic: *Misses every note*

Samus: *puts her suit up on ebay* It was old anyway.....

_TARDISreviewer _

_Sonic: CHAOS CONTROL! You are now free from all questions and dares for 2 chapters._

Everyone else: don't be so jealous. He's been tortured over 90 times in his own fanfic section.

Sonic: Whoot!*runs out of the studio*

Everbody else: Pfftt.

Vio: Next...

_ShadowWolf 2.X _

_Aly:YAY another ToD fic*takes list of Dares*  
Link:why did you leave me with them!(points at Tatzu and shadow)  
Tatzu & Shadow:(destroy a city)MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Aly:I'm MEAN TO you DUH!_

Dares:  
Sonic:Fight Terminater,Chuck Norris,and(DUNDUNDUN)DORA!(make sonic lose badly,if sonic is immune from dares he does it next Chapter!)  
Fox:Have a pocky(best japan candy)and hang out with Krystal(Fox is Immune from dares,DeDeDe will have his dares)  
Link:Fight Optamus Prime,If you lose you get eaten by Kirby(Icy make link lose)  
Shadow:(If he is there)Go on a rampage with My OC Tatzu,he likes distrution too.(If you do not alow OC's he goes with Snake instead)*Hands them a shadow riffle,bombs,and tanks*GO BUCK WILD:D  
Meta Knight:YOU R up any 1 u want and here*give smash ball*BTW you can not beat up Fox or Shadow  
(T)Marth:My Cousin thought you were a girl for months,so WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!  
Ike:Kiss Zelda  
Zelda & Link:(after link is revived)If you two complain about the kiss you will die at Shadow's and Tatzu's(or snake's)hands!(Icy and Vio do not tell this dare to Link and Zelda)

Tatzu & Shadow:(Burns Wolf, Captain Falcon,Ice climbers ,Marth,Mario,Ganondork,Peach,DeDeDe,Sonic,and Bowser)burn,BuRn,BURN!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Aly:I think they are the best of friends  
Amaterasu & Link:YES and we may DIE FROM IT!

Fox: YES! I'm leaving. *grabs pocky and goes with Krystal*

Link:Isn't Optamus Prime a big, scary, metal thing?

Vio: Yes. Now go fight him.

Link: But I don't wanna fight-

Optmus Prime: *Punches Link into the distance*

Icy: *brings Link back* Kirby?

Kirby: Poyo.*swallows Link*

Link:MmryMwe? (Why me?)

Shadow:YES! *grabs hit bazooka and heads out with Tatzu*

Snake:*goes with them*

Icy:We're losing Brawlers fast.

Vio: Where's Metaknight?

Icy:Oh, right. *brings Metaknight back from Teletubbie land*

Kirby:*spits out Link*

Link:Gwah....

Meatknight:*pummels Link to the ground*

Marth: I WAS BORN THAT WAY! JEEZ!

Icy: Poor Link. *revives Link*

Vio: Ah-ha! You are a Link Fangirl!

Icy:I AM NOT!

Ike:*is already kissing Zelda*

Link: *charges at Ike*

Shadow:*fires BAzooka at Link* YESH!

Link:*dies*

Icy:Can't stay alive for more than five minutes, can you?*revives Link*

_GiratinaB _

_I'm in a good mood so I only have 3 dares.  
Sonic: I dare you to lick the bottoms of your shoes  
Gannondorf: I dare you to eat Wario's poop  
Ike: I dare you to give Marth a wedgey_

Sonic: I don't hafta do that! :P

Gannondorf: No.

Vio: *jumps on Gannondorf's head*

Gannondorf:*runs out of the studio*

Ike:Yes! *gives Marth a wedgie*

Marth: Urk!

Icy:We'd better end this chapter.....

Vio:Yeah...

Icy:So..uh...Bye! Don't forget to review!

Link:How many times did I die?

Vio: Just shut up.


	3. The most death filled chapter so far

Icy: You guys don't give me a break,huh?

Vio: Just shut up. You're the one who wanted to make a ToD fic.

Icy:...touche. Oh yeah, I forgot this, but, I don't own Brawl,or the other stuff mentioned.

Vio: First is GiratinaB

_GiratinaB_

_I dare Wario to fart on Peach.  
I also dare red pikmin to fight with purple pikmin_

Wario: Yes! *jumps on Peach again*

Peach: Sicko! *whacks Wario into the distance*

Vio: O-o....okay then...

Icy: Next.

_MrMissMrs Random_

_Hehehehe... this is gonna be fun. ;)_

_Oh yeah, Link, I think you died about THREE times..._

_Icy: This looks funny so far! Can't wait for the next chapter!_

_Peach: If you had to choose to make out with Mario or Link, who would you choose? By the way whoever you choose you have to make out with._

_Pikachu: So how did you feel about making out with Pikana?_

_Sonic: Who do you hate most in the world?_

_Crapton Falcon: heheheh... CRAPton..._

_Lucario: If you are there, how does it feel like to be on Brawl?_

_Ta-Ta For Now!_

Link: No,I counted. it was about four.

Vio:They were close.

Icy:Thanks.

Peach: Let's see.....Mario is quite short..so he's hard to reach...and his moustache...

Mario: Well, excuuse me Princess.

Link: Isn't that my line?

Peach: Link's taller..but he's an elf...and Zelda's all over him...

Link: Well excuuse me,Princess.

Peach: I'll stick with Mario. *makes-out with Mario*

Pikachu: Pika,Pika,chuuu. (It was really nice. But I just watched a video on youtube that has me and Link..so... )

Link: Uh....

Lucario: It's a nice change from watching people cry over me when they watch _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_.

Vio: That was the calmest one we've had so far.....how..irritating...

Icy: You just love fights, don't you?

Vio: You read my mind.

Icy: Just head to the next T/D's

_Zeni S. Master_

_nice fanfic!  
vio-(if hosts get dares) become the vio from the zelda manga.  
toon link- use my nature sphere (Stomia)to kill anyone (the spells are on my profile)  
ike- admit you're cheap  
marth- stay in the stomach of the same dragon you were in my "Would You Rather" fic (dares can be done from there, this was not my idea it was Pikana's)  
truths  
luigi- how did you come up with the idea for your final smash?  
marth- hows it like in the stomach?  
:)_

Icy: Thanks a lot.

Vio: WAIT WHAT?!

Icy: I never said that hosts can't have dares.

Vio:......You suck. *turns into Vio from The Four Swords+*

Toon Link: VIO!!!*jumps on Vio*

Vio:Ack! I'm not Vio!

Toon Link: AH! SHADOW LINK! *grabs Stomia and smashes it on Vio's head*

Vio:*dies*

Ike: *mumbles* I'm cheap.

Icy: What was that? *Holds a mic under Ike's mouth*

Ike: I'm cheap.

Icy: What?

Ike: I'M FRICKIN' CHEAP!!!!

*It echoes around the world*

Ike: *sweatdrop*

*The dragon flies in and swallows Marth whole*

Luigi: I'll answer my question while Marth's digesting. I don't know....I think I was watching Naruto.....or something....

Marth: It's quite cozy in here. I can't be dared in here.

Icy: *revives Vio*

Vio:*sits up and whacks Icy in the face*(he's still Vio in The Four Swords+)

Icy: Toon Link....

Toon Link: AAH! *pummels Vio to the ground*

Icy: *revives Vio*

Dragon: *spits Marth out*

Marth: Awwww....

_ShadowWolf 2.X_

_Aly:*walks in room*Im ba- what the heck happened*points to a dead and burned link*  
Tatzu:when me,shadow,and snake tried to destroy Hyrule,he tried to stop us so I burned him.  
Shadow:And me and snake shot him to death,and we are going to Nippon next*smirks and at Amaterasu*  
Amaterasu:*gulps*uh-oh*Runs away*_

_Dares:  
Sonic:you WILL fight chuck Norris,Optomus Prime,and Terminater,when your no dares thing is over!in Ch 4!(or whenever it is over)  
R.O.B:DIE!  
Ganondork:be called Ganondork,cry like a baby and get PWNED by Chuck Norris and Silver(From Sega,and sonic series)  
Fox:Smash .!  
Pikachu:have a cookie and I guess go on a date with pikana  
Dedede:GIVE META KNIGHT THE CROWN OR DIE THE SAME WAYS LINK DIED IN CH 2!(do not tell him this but he will still die the same ways link died)  
Icy:(If you can)please bring in my OC Tatzu again he can up the torture the cast get for 1 Chapter  
Tatzu & shadow:Kill Link,Marth,Sonic(he was excused from dares not death),and who Icy wants to die;In the most cruelest way!_

_Shadow:Hand us the blonde,he owe us money!  
Waka:No I do not*Shifts eyes*and Amaterasu will never give m-  
Ammy:PLEASE TAKE HIM!he is more annoying than Navi and Issun*runs away from Waka*  
Tatzu:*evil smile*  
Waka:*gulps*Uh-oh*gets beaten up by Tatzu & shadow*_

Sonic: :P *tries to run out but crashes into the door*

Vio: Ganondork.

Ganondork:*cries*

Chuck Norris & Silver:*Jumps down from the ceiling and squishes Gannondork like a pancake*

Icy: *laughs*

Chuck Norris and Silver:*flies of into the sunset*

Icy: Hey Fox, I can't remember who Wolf is...so..kill anyone you want.

Fox: *evil grin* Die!

Vio: *is dead again*

Icy: Deja vu. *revives Vio and turns him back to....Vio.*

Vio: I'm sicking Toon Link on you if you do that again.

Icy: heh.... ._."

Pikachu: Pika! (YES!) *grabs the cookie, chucks it at Link then runs to Pikana*

Link: Uh....?

Dedede: Uh.....NO! i'M NOT GIVIN' YA MAH CROWN!

Metaknight: Huh?

Icy: *uses rewind powers to go back to chapter two, but replaces Link with Dedede*

(A few fat penguin pwnages later...)

Dedede:*wheezes* Here you go....*give Metaknight the crown*

Metaknigh: Yesh!

Dedede:How did you survive this,Link? *dies*

Vio: *revives Dedede*

Icy: *transports Tatzu*

Tatzu&Shadow: *evilly grins and shoots Marth,Link,Sonic and Pit to death*

Icy: Uh..next, I'll finish the one I had to cut short.

_Wouldn't u like 2 no_

_ice climbers:take a swim in a pool full of lava._ and your feet r glue 2 the your last is about 2 blow a fart the size of warioeveryone:

kirby:no more food 4 u

wario:watch as all your money,garlic,and warioware r destroyed.

luigi:kill any1 who calls u mama luigi n this goes for as long as the story

samus:battle jango fett(u get your suit back 4 this)

pokémon trainer:your name is now(drumroll,please)...bob.

Icy: Very...brutal...but us hosts can dodge these if it's not directed at us.

Ice Climbers:Uh..no.

Vio:*pushes them in*

Kirby: POOOYOOOOOOOOOO. (NOOOOOOO)*dies*

Vio: Uh..Icy...?

Icy: I'll get them at the end of the chapter.

Wario: Nuuuu! *knocked out*

Mario: Mama Luigi, this I think belongs to-

Luigi: IMMAFIRINMAHLAZAH! *fires a shoop da whoop lazer at Mario*

Jango Fett: Let's go.

(*one epicly bloody battle later*)

*Jango Fett goes flying off into the distance*

Samus: *grabs suit and huggles it* Precious......my preciousss.....

P.T.:uh......why Bob..?

Vio: Because it's cool.

P.T.:Oh...Awesomeness then.

*everybody looks around*

Everone: SUCK YOU WARIO!

Icy and Vio: *sweatdrop* We'll end this chapter....everybody needs to be revived....

*as the curtain closes Icy sticks her head out*

Icy: Oh and, I'm gonna be gone on Wednesday back on Sunday..so...Don't expect very any updates during that time....

Vio:*puls Icy back inside the studio*


	4. Censors are a bad thing for Vio

Icy: *collapses ontot a chair*

Vio:Tough vacation?

Icy: No duh...just start the show. I don't own Brawl or anything.

_Silvery Night _

_Uh... just a question. Do you hate Link? If so-_

WHY?!?!

Icy: *tired voice* I don't hate Link. He,Pikachu, Kirby,Yoshi and Metaknight are my favorite brawlers

Vio:I do.

Icy: Why?

Vio: Because of that! *points at Toon Link*

Icy: Right....*rolls eyes*

_ShadowWolf 2.X _

_Aly:You know,Wolf is in brawl,fox's mortal enemy,Star Wolf,any it All right._

Icy: Oh...whoops...

_  
Tetsu:Can you just start!=(  
Aly:FINE*grumbles while typing*_

Dares:  
Sonic:Your Chaos Control is over and you time is up,you WILL fight Chuck Norris,Optimus Prime,Terminater,Megatron,and the Sonic Haters!  
Wolf:DIE BY BRUCE LEE AND JACKIE CHAN!(Ganondork if no wolf)  
Wario:NO GARLIC FOREVER,MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
Fox:Here's a Quad bike and a mortercycle for being awesome,and no one can steel your stuff or DIE by my Bazooka!!  
Craptain Falcon:steal the Quad bike and mortercycle over there(do not tell him it is Fox's)  
Fox(again):,(Now to copy TARDISreviewer)LANDMASTER!you are now immune for 3 chapters:D  
Meta Knight:ALL HAIL KING META KNIGHT!WHAT IS YOU FIRST ORDERS(it can be any thing like being immune for dares or whatever)  
Luigi:*hands sword*prove you are better than Mario  
Link:see Zelda kissing Marth and Zelda breaks up with you,cry so much that Chuck Norris gets annoyed and kicks him so hard that he flys to Optimus Prime and he punchs him so far he flies to My place and Tatzu cut him in half and uses his fire power and set Link a blaze,to help Tatzu's anger!  
Link & Zelda:(After link is revived)Quick Tatzu is coming and trying to kill you 2,quick into that shelter for an hour!(do not tell them Tatzu is in there with Katayama(blade of fire),and guns!)And HE IS P.O,AND INSANELY ANGERY!

Tatzu:I love to see Zelda and Link in pain,They made me lose $100 in a Brawl and I plain hate their guts!  
Aly:And I like seeing Fox in no pain,here have a piece of cake.*gives fox cake*Hey,where is Tetsu*see's him being taken away by smashers except Fox*OH...  
Tetsu:HELP ME!*Gets beaten up for being Tatzu's Twin brother*  
Aly & Tatzu:OW that's got to leave a mark!

so I here u lik Mudkipz^^

Vio: What's with all the Mudkips?

Sonic: NOOOO!

*Chuck Norris,Opotmus Prime, Terminater,Megatron, and the Sonic haters throw Sonic into a swimming pool*

*countdown timer statrts*

Sonic: *Notices the countdown timer* Bllaarrrggghhhh *drowns*

Icy:...We have Chuck Norris in here a lot.....

Vio: Icy.....

Icy: Vio.....no. I'll revive him on his next dare.

Wolf: WHAT THE F-

*Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee Falcon Punches Wolf*

Wolf: *BOOM*

Wario: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vio: *tapes Wario's mouth shut* Shut up.

Wario: Meh.

Fox: WHOOOT!!!!

Crapton Falcon: It's gonna be my Falcon moblie! *grabs the motorcycle*

S.W.: *shoots bazooka at Crapton Falcon*

C.F.: *is dead*

Fox: Double WHOOT! *drives off*

MetaKnight: First order,*grabs S.W.'s bazooka and blows Vio up* second: *flies out the window*

Icy: *revives all that are dead*

Luigi: *charges at Mario*

Mario: *punches Luigi out the window* Not happening

Link: Say wha?

Marth: *grabs Zelda and kisses her*

Link:*pokes Zelda*

Zelda: Why don't you go and find Elne or something? I'm thinking we're over.

(Icy: Elne is a girl in the 4 swords+ manga.)

Link: *Goes to depression corner*

Icy: ....I'll fast forward this part..

Vio: Uh, no.

Chuck Norris: *kicks Link to Optimus Prime*

Optimus Prime: *swats Link to S.W.'s house*

Icy: *censors this part*

Vio: Why?!

Icy: Just wanted to see what would happen to you. *revives Link*

Vio: Quick! Link and Zelda, go in there for an hour! Tatzu's going after you! *points at shed*

Link & Zelda: *runs into the shed*

Vio: *Locks the door*

Icy: *censors the shed*

Vio: While they're "hiding" let's take a look at the next question.

_Pikana_

_Yay! lotsa me references! okay. i just have 1. question... how many ppl wants Samus' body? If a smasher likesher then proclaim thy love! Update_

Icy: You must be very special,Pikana.

Samus: *glares at everbody*

*cricket chirps*

Snake: I do....

Samus: *punches Snake into the distance*

Icy: O_o...next...

_Ridere93 _

_For the heck of it._

Captain Falcon: I dare you to teach Sakura(from naruto) the ways of the FALCON PAWNCH!

Ganondorf: if you knew that link was a threat then why haven't you killed him in the first place way before he get the master sword, and then you can rule hyrule for all eternity?

Luigi: would you meet yourself number1 or yourself number2?  
(don't tell him this but, weegee is number 1 and he will turn everyone into him. number 2 is mama-luigi I considered him a "yoshi-lover")

Sonic: say that "your too cheap to be in brawl" or else you will die.

Link: Battle your cd-i self, if lost to him then your a disgrace to the smashers.

Marth, Ike, Roy, Meta-knight, Ganondorf, Samus, Snake, Captian falcon and Pikachu: Battle 1,0 smash n00bs,(the ones that won't learn and thinks he knows everything.) If you lose to them then you guys are really a disgrace. If you won you get immunity from dares, not questions for the next chapter.

Crapton Falcon: I already did. She practices on Naruto when she gets a chance.

Gannondorf:......Why didn't I think of that?

Link: And so comes the name," Gannondork"

Vio: When were you revived?

Link: A couple of seconds ago.

Luigi: I would say number 1 but Mario would kill- I mean. Mario likes being number one so, I'll let him be it. I'll rank myself as two.

Vio: Mama Luigi.

Luigi: *Fires his lazer at Vio*

Sonic: I am not too cheap.

Shadow: *points bazooka at Sonic*

Sonic: Okay! okay! I'm too cheap

Shadow: *shoot Sonic*

Link: Cd-i...?

Marth,Ike,Pikachu,etc.: ?

Vio: The last part didn't make any sense...

_MrMissMrs Random_

_Vio: You shall pay for saying my last dares were boring!_

Random (Me): =Appears and uses The pokemon trainers pokemon for Final Smash to Kill Vio=

Icy: Where did you get Red's (Pokemon Trainers) pokemon?!

Random: =shrugs= Found them...

Vio: Hehehe... you got pwnd by Toon Link...

Samus: Go without any of your suits for the day, just regular clothes.

Lucario: =appears and hugs him=

Lucario: =cheeks tint a little pink= Huh?!

Random: you are one of my favorite pokemon.

Link and Ganondork: Have an Epic battle like the one in The legend of Zelda: Twilight princess.

Kirby: Swallow as many characters as you can, starting off with King Dedede.

Seeya!

Vio(after being revived): Aw, shutup.

Samus: *comes out wearing a t-shirt and jeans* Easy.

Snake: *nose bleeds*

Lucario: YESH!

Gannondork: Prepare to die,Link.

Link: *Whacks Gannondork with the flat of his sword*

Gannondork:*knocked out*

Vio:That wasn't epic.

Icy: It was quick.

Kirby:*Swallows King Dedede* mmopopuyopopo

Vio: Kirby says he can only fit King Dedede in his mouth.

_Zeni S. Master _

_ha ha! my dares were used! yay! and vio at least you're the smart one.  
link and toon link- have an epic fight to the death  
ike- forget all you're sword moves except for one  
wario- i challenge you to a death match, you against me and Stomia  
that's all i can come up with...hope their good enough. See ya!_

Icy: I try to use everyone's dares.

Vio: I guess you're right...

Link: If I killed Toon Link, wouldn't that mean I killed myself?

Toon Link: And if I killed Link, wouldn't that mean I have no future?

Vio:......Just kill someone.

Icy: You said to do it. *changes Vio to Four Swords+ Vio*

An epic battle later....

Vio: *falls down dead*

Icy: Vio is a Toon Link.....*revives Vio and changes him back*

Ike:.....fine.

Wario:Bring it on!

...time passes...

Wario:*is knocked out of the studio*

Icy: Last one for this chappie.

_GiratinaB_

_GiratinaB demands that everyone (including the hosts) must talk in the third person.  
GiratinaB has also added this story to GiratinaB's favorites_

Icy:Thanks so much! I-er... Icy really appreciates it.

Vio: Vio's not talking like that. Wait...OH SHIZ!

Icy: By the way, Icy'll update as soon as she can for this and other stories,m'kay?


	5. What's Vio trying to say?

Icy: Yo. Welcome back to my ToD fic!

Vio: You sound excited.

Icy: I am! Already 22 comments so far.

Vio: *smiles* That's good.

Icy: What? No snappy comeback?

Vio: I've just uh.....um....er.....

Icy: C'mon spit it!

Vio: Uh....I-

Ness: *runs up to Icy and Vio* Hey! Look! Ike's trying to fry Falco.

Vio: *crossvein* Shut up,Ness.

Ness: Alright. If Falco's fried chicken, don't blame me.*runs back to the KFC scene*

Icy: So what were you saying, Vio?

Vio: Nevermind. Just start the show, I'll tell you later.

Icy: Disclaimer,I don't own any of this stuff.

_GiratinaB _

_I have some brawling dares today_

Sonic and Bowser should brawl, but Sonic will have low speed, and Bowser will have low power.

Marth and Ike should brawl, but without their swords.

Kirby, Meatknight, Pit, and Jigglypuff are also brawling, but it has to all take place in the air.

That's all for now, see you later.

Icy: These are really thought out.

Announcer guy: 3....2....1...Go!

Sonic:What?! Low speed? I can't do that!

Bowser:*pushes Sonic off the side*

A.G.: Game!

Marth: Aw, c'mon!

Ike: *tosses Marth a lightsaber thing* I am your father,Marth.

Marth(near the edge): This is blasphemy! This is madness!

Icy: 3...2...1..

Ike: Madness? This is madness? THIS..IS...BRAWL!*tries to whack Marth off the side*

Marth:*pushes Ike off the side*

Icy:....okay....*fast forwards The flight brawl*

Meta Knight, Jigglypuff,Pit and Kirby: *dies at the same time*

Vio: Let's move on to the next one

_MrMissMrs Random_

_Hiya!_

Icy: If you got to become a Smash Brawler, what would be your powers?

Vio: I dare you to have a lightsaber duel with Toon Link.

Sonic: I dare you to call the person you hate the most, and yell I LOVE YOU to them.

Zelda and Peach: In alot of the games, you are pictured as damsels in distress, how does it feel to be out in the Brawl kicking butt?

Well, seeya!

Icy: I would have many tricks up my sleeve. Like a magician.

Vio: *grabs lightsaber*

Toon Link: Look! *Points to Icy*

Icy: Huh?

Vio: Is something wr-*knocked into the distance*

Icy: Vio! *brings Vio back* You ok?

Vio: Y-yeah.

Peach:Actually, I like it. It's not really how I am, but it's fun.

Zelda: It's been fun. I've been getting back at Gannonfork for a while.

_Guardian's Robot_

_*decloaks behind ZelDUNCE and backstabs* (starts walking like a Spy Crab) Don't touch me, I'm a Crab!_

_any way on to the dares:  
Ganondorf: seeing as your one of my favourite smashers I grant thee immunity for 4 chapters.  
Bowser: Another of my favourites, so have a bunch of fresh sheep to sink those razor-sharp teeth in to. Enjoy. No stealing or I back stab you. *evil Laughter  
Captain F. and R.O.B.: you guys are gonna come with me, we's gonna go party. (walks away still walking like a Spy Crab)_

Gannondorf: Yes!

Bowser: *grabs the sheep and goes into the break room*

Icy:....okay then...

C.F. and R.O.B.: Yes! *follows Guardian's Robot*

Icy: Um.....okay....

_*a bootless blue yoshi wearing sunglasses and a spike collar walks in*  
hi all. dare time!_

finally some okami references in a t&d!

ammy- eat issun  
wolf- be friends with amaterasu and blow up all who call him a "cute, fuzzy white wolf"  
shadow and sonic- eat the chaos and sol emeralds.  
fox- shoot ike for being cheap.  
ike- dress up in ONLY a tutu and sing "im a barbie girl"  
r.o.b- pull your head off and use it as a doorstop.  
dedede- torture everyone with your final smash (aka the big gay dance)  
mario- eat a bob-omb.  
luigi and yoshi- pay mario back for ruining your life, back, and anything else thst comes to mind.  
snake-*hands over fuel rod cannon* go nuts.  
wario-turn into a baby  
icy and vio- feed baby wario to yoshi.  
if anyone has seen my pet baby yoshi, can i have him back? if you see him, he will eat anything if it has chili on it.

whew, thats a lot. ok, im done.

Icy: Okami? Sorry, but I can't really do the first two dares.

Sonic: I"m not eating the Emeralds!

Vio: Look! Chilidogs!

Sonic: *grabs shadow and shoves the chillidogs into his and Shadow's mouth*

Icy: You put the Emeralds in the chilidogs, didn't you?

Vio: Yup.

Fox: Whoot! *shoots Ike for 15 minutes*

Icy: *Censors Ike but doesn't censor his singing*

Ike: *Sings off tune*

Vio: R.O.B.'s not here.

Icy: That's weird...

Vio: What?

Icy: You're not complaining,Vio.

King Dedede: Well, Icy and Vio...

The hosts: What?

King Dedede: You can have, along with everyone else....MY BIG GAY DANCE!*uses his final smash*

Everyone: Ugh!!

Vio: *shoves The big gay dance King out of the window and closes it*

Mario: *swallows a bomb-omb*

Luigi and Yoshi:*whacks Mairo until he blows up*

Snake:*blasts a hole in the studio and runs out*

Wario:*goes baby mode*

Icy: *points to Baby Wario* Look! Food!

Vio:*throws Baby Wario at Yoshi*

Yoshi: *swallows Baby Wario*

Sonic:*is swallowed by Baby Yoshi*

Vio:Found him.

Icy:*gives Baby Yoshi back to BoshiBasher555

Vio: Hey Icy look at this:

_TARDISreviewer_

_ShadowWolf 2.X... you shouldn't have done that._

Sonic at least deserved a break! look at ANY of the large truth and dare ficsi n the sonic fanfic section, you'll see why.

You must die though...

I will be arriving and all the characters will be watching as I pwn you.

also, I've picked up a few things from a few games :p  
*takes out Lion Heart (one of FF8's 'ultimate weapons'), Chaos Emerald (Sonic uses the Super Emeralds right now, he doesn't need it.), the Shadow Rifle (kills any non-boss enemy in Shadow the Hedgehog in one shot except Artificial Chaos.)*, and a few things NOT from games...  
*takes out Dalek weaponry* YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED¬

You have the rest of this chapter to prepare yourself...

Icy: O.o

_ShadowWolf 2.X _

_Aly:So TARDISreviewer,you don't like what I do to Sonic, you want me to give him a BREAK?!That like saying PitFTW should like Kirby!Like PitFTW,my little cousin always uses Sonic,and worst he seeks up on me and KO's me,and to top it off he taunts me and keep saying "Your to slow!"to my face!And I read JackAttack5 ToD fic,I know what he gets!Plus I LOVE OKAMI TOO!(BoshiBasher5)_

Dares:  
Snake:Go on a date with Samus!  
Samus:You must like it!(YAY!SnakeXSamus)  
CF:DIE by Vio(co-host)  
Sonic:DIE!DIE!DIE!by Orochi and Yami!(From Okami)but if Icy do not know them die by Meta Knight and Fox!  
Fox:You are awesome,Do any thing you want for the chappie!see you in Partners!

Aly:I have some weapons too,Blast(the best bazooka in the world),Tanks,Metal gear Ray and metal gear Rex(metal gear solid),Yami and shurinui(from okami),all world rings(Sonic and the secret ring),Excalibur(Sonic and the black knight),all Sol emeralds(Sonic rush),Shadow rifle shield(protects against shadow riffle),Landmaster,Chuck Norris(PWNS EVERYTHING),Jackie Chan,Bruce Lee and Tatzu and Tetsu!And the smashers will watch Me PWN you.(TARDISreviewer)if you want to fight me more come to my fic!TARDISreviewer prepare yourself because if you mess with the ShadowWolf,you get the fangs!(and claws)

Icy: .....Um.......

Snake: Yes!

Samus: Fine.

*the couple walks out of the studio through the hole in the wall*

Vio: Dang it. He's not here. I"ll do it next chapter though...

Sonic: They're too slow!

Meta Knight and Fox: *runs Sonic Over in the Landmaster*

Fox: This is one dare that I can't pass up! *keeps running Sonic over* This is what I choose for the chappie.

Icy: Ok then.....

Vio: Icy?

Icy: Hm? Oh yeah, what were you saying?

Vio: Uh.....*looks to the side* that uh.....I just realized that....I look more like Shadow Toon Link than Vio ._.'

Icy: You're right. Anyway, bye!


	6. A new challenger approaches!

Icy: Aw...not many reviews....

Vio: Aww....too bad for you.

Icy: Whatever.

??:Hey guys! I wanna host too! *comes running up*

Vio:Aemilia,what're you doing here?

Aemilia: I wanna host.

Icy: I guess you can host.

Vio: Icy! Why?

Icy:It's nice to have other people here.

Aemilia:Can I read the first person's dares?

Icy:Go ahead. And I don't own any of this stuff, save my co-hosts

**MrMissMrs Random**

**Hello People and creatures of this Fic!**

**Vio: You look more like shadow link? You now have my repect.**

**Icy: I think Vio wants to tell you something else too.**

**Sonic: You have to wake up Bowser from his beauty (or ugly) sleep. And endure the pain that is about to come...**

**Samus: Who do you like best in looks wise out of all the male characters in Brawl?**

**Well, bye!**

Vio: How did I earn your respect that way?

Icy: No kidding. *looks at Vio*

Sonic:WHAT?!

Vio:*shoves Sonic to the break room* He's in there.*grabs a video camera*

Sonic: I'm not gonna do-

Vio: *threatens to break the Chaos Emeralds*

Icy: Deja Vu.

Sonic:Fine.*wakes Boswer up with a kiss that would've scared Maleficient*

Bowser: *Punches Sonic out of the window*

Samus:*glomps Snake* Guess who.

Aemilia: Is Vio-kun always like that?

Icy: 'Vio-kun?'

Vio:We only got two dares, so this the last one.

Aemilia: Only two dares when I come?

Icy:Yeah.

**Lunatic Red Eyes**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! These fics are always so fun. Well,**

**Bowser: For the next 3 chapters (4 if you include this one), you have to be called... RUDY!  
Characters of authors choice: Mimic the "Tsurupettan" video on YouTube  
ABSOLUTELY EVERYONE, INCLUDING BOSSES AND AUTHORS!: CARAMELLDANSEN until you get to tired to continue!**

(Bowser) Rudy: Oh great,just what I need.

Sonic: You owe me five bucks,Rudy.

Icy: Oh, hahaha, that video. I choose Samus,(inside joke)Zelda,Peach and Bob.(Pokemon Trainer)

Aemilia: *pushes the four into a studio* Now go.

(A few minutes later)

Aemilia: That was great!

The four: I've never felt so violated in my life....

Icy:*looks through playlist and turns on CaramellDansen.*

*The music blasts through the studio*

Icy: Hey Vio, do you want to-

Aemilia:Vio-kun, c'mon, let's do it together!

Vio: Uh......

*everyone starts dancing*

Icy:Um, ok then... *Caramell dances alone*

Vio:*looks at Icy* I knew this would happen.

(a/n look for the meaning of Aemilia's name. Who ever gets it first gets a choice of a prize. You can get the details if you win. Be warned though, her name has two meanings. I'm looking for the right meaning.)


	7. Discomfort between the hosts?

Icy:Ugh, I've been procrastinating for soo long...

Vio:You seem like you don't even come here.

Icy: I do! I just forget that I have stories to update, new ones to publish, etc.

Vio:Plus, you have voice acting, drawing, not to mention school.

Icy:Right! You understand.

Vio: Actually I was reading off of Aemilia's cards. *points to Aemilia and her cards*

Icy: Oh...well, I guess we should get started. I don't own anything in here besides my co-hosts.

**EM98 **

**EM98 here. here are my dares and truths  
** how do you feel about the pairing between you and cf let it all outsamus

artemis oc and my jigglypuff zelda with young chapther and can celebrate for the rest of the imunitay with people by looking at them after that they have cominucate mentaly can see anything and can arragorn Plantierking can see anything there is to see pipen plantier has the powers of the ring wraith Mary has the powers of a wraith sam ringlord ringwraiths has the powers of the ring and the frodo Ringwraithlord and can use Earth and water attacks zora scrub and deku goron race young link has the powers of a Mult and can use light, Shadow, Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind attacks Cosmic meta Knight can use ,cosmic,shadow,and Wind attacks and can breath in space Minons Will can create mage creation invisable can use wind, Fire and Shadow attacks and can become Falco forms Hunter eveloved and destroy who you hate the most here is the chart of the lotr from Arragorn, Mary, Pipen, Sam, Frodo, Meta Knight, Young Link turn in to your evolved forms with me, Falco

Vio: Uh.....

Aemilia: Sorry, but we have to get back you your dares next chapter once we can figure out what's going on in it...

Icy:Um..I guess next.

**ShadowWolf 2.X**

**Aly:Sorry,I forgot to give my dares!And I know this maybe wrong,but on the website I went on had 5 results and I pick this one Aemilia –noun  
a female given name: from a Germanic word meaning "industrious."Well on to dares!  
Dares:  
Sonic:I'll give you a little break,why because I want to play Sonic and the black Knight,but I still hate you in brawl,So be destroyed by ask's Jigglypuff's Snake,Link,Ike,Pit,and of course the evil Jigglypuff!  
Bow-I mean Rudy:You can kill Mario(Don't tell that as soon as he does,He gets Killed by Peach and Luigi,but if they don't want to Vio can kill him)  
Snake:Blow up Craptain falcon!  
CF:get blown up by Snake.  
Olimar:Eat the red pikamin.  
Fox:your cool,Have this AK-47,go nuts:D  
Meta Knight:Your cool, execute anyone you want!  
Wolf:Your Not!DIE!  
Shadow:Your cool,Here are the 7 chaos emeralds.**

That's it,BYE!*waves*

Icy: Whoops.. *buzzer noise* That wasn't right. Oh well.

Sonic:Aw, jeez.

The Sonic-hunting squad: *grins evilly* Come here,Soniccc...

Sonic:*backs up*

Vio:*sneaks up behind Sonic* Sonicc, feel the wrath of the Tails Doll!

Sonic: AAH! *runs straight into the mob of doom)

The renamed mob of doom: *laughs evilly and walks off with chainsaws*

Aemilia: *tries to censor*

Icy:*stops the censor* It's almost Halloween,Aemilia. No take that back, it IS Halloween today as of right now. (It just turned to midnight :3)

Vio: Finally! I always knew you were the good sort, Icy. *puts an arm around Icy while he watches the bloody execution*

Icy: I'd rather not see that as of now.

Aemilia: *Anime-style steam blowing out of nose* Welllll, let's let Rudy get to his dare.

Rudy(Bowser for all of you who missed the last chapter):Alright!*grabs a butcher knife*

Vio:What? No bazookas?

Icy:Nope, only Halloween-related weapons.

Aemilia: *pops up in the middle of Icy and Vio* Hey, Vio-kun, looks like Luigi doesn't want to avenge his brother.

Vio:All right! *runs off to go take care of Rudy*

Snake: *throws a Bob-Omb at Craptain Falcon*

CF: FAWCON What the f-

*CF has an epic explosion*

Vio:*cough*Okay......that was...weird.*cough*

Olimar: *shakes head*

Aemilia:I had thought this was coming. *serves Olimar a slice of Pumpkin Pie with diced red Pikmin*

Olimar:*noms greedily on the pie*

Vio:*waits until Olimar's done* Hey Olimar, that had your Pikmin in it.

Olimar:*Runs out of the studio with a greenish face*

Vio:That never gets old.* pats Aemilia's shoulder*

Icy:Meh.

Fox: Yeeessss!!!!!!!!!! *goes with the Sonic hunting group*

MetaKnight:What an honor. *Exucutes the Ice Climbers*

Wolf:Nuuu! *dies by Shadow Wolf's will*

Shadow: Sweet. *follows Fox*

**BoshiBasher555**  
**Bwahahah! Gotta love the twists you put in.. and thanks for finding my pet... and giving him a decent meal. Don't have any dares, except for one-**

**Yoshi- remember super mario world? mario and luigi kept whacking your head to make you eat stuff. *gives yoshi a hammer* go nuts on their heads!**

Icy: Heh, every story needs a plot/storyline. This is probably one of the few that has one. Once the plot is done, so is this fic...

Vio: Anytime,pal.

Yoshi:*looks confused*

Mario&Luigi:Oh shizz.

Yoshi:*anger slowly fills eyes* YOOOSHI! *grabs the hammers*

M & L: *runs*

Vio:*gives Yoshi a smash ball*

Yoshi:*Follows M & L*

Icy:Heh, that was fun.

Aemilia:To a point.

*Icy and Aemilia glare at each other*

Vio:Uh...okay then. Don't forget to send in you dares....and truths. So, Happy Halloween!

(Hey to all you readers;Oh I know what you're thinking for the hosts. Don't spoil it, seeing as these guys read everything that comes in. I don't edit them unless it has language. Hey, still no one knows Aemilia's name meaning? The prize is still up for grabs.)


	8. A normal chapter for once

Icy: Ack, I feel so tired.

Vio: Rough day?

Icy: No kidding. Anywhoo-

Aemilia: Let's start! We don't own Brawl or anything mentioned that isn't us three in this fan fic!

Icy: That's my line.

Vio:*rolls eyes* Anyway, first dare;

**BoshiBasher555 Thanx yet again for putting in my dare. Oh btw Aemilia could mean several people or places in Roman history. Ok, here are my dares-**

**Fox:(this one is the only truth) have you gotten *lucky* with krystal yet? (srry trying to keep it below T If u hafta change the rating im sorry)**

**Wolf: Shoot the crap out fox, for real or just shoot him a lot.**

**Sonic, Falco, Mario, and King DeDeDe: i command you all to dance the Big Gay Dance and then The Caramedansen!**

**Yoshi: Have a watermelon. Shoot the seeds at whoever u want.**

**Icy and Vio: Can you stop the tension? I Shoota My Nuka if u dont.  
Also, can i visit for a chapter? all you need to know is that i would look like wolf's son if he ever has one. P.S. i like frag bullets and chainguns.**

**That's all!**

Icy: Eh, you're close,kind of. Need to be it's alright.

Fox: Not yet. But I hope it's pretty soon.

Wolf: HECK YESH! *grabs a mahine gun*

Fox: Oh sho-

Wolf:*Grabs Fox and ties the trigger and Fox* Leave him for a minute.

Vio: Uh, sure.

Mario: I'mma not doing that.

Aemilia: Oh yes you are.

Sonic: C'mon pal, it's easy. You just gotta dance around stupidly like that ol' penguin over there. Then we just gotta-

King Dedede: Young Hedgehog! The Big Gay Dance is a sacred art. You must- *drones on*

Sonic: Meh, why not just flap your arms around?

Dedede: That works,too. *starts off the Big Gay dance*

Sonic,Mario,&Falco: *Brainwashed and start dancing*

Dedede: Heh. *Caramelldansens*

Sonic,Mario &Falco: *Follows blindly*

Yoshi: Yoshi!(Yush!)*noms the watermelon and looks around for a victim*

Yoshi: *grins evily* YOSHI! *shoots the seeds at-*

Pit: Wait, what? *is hit by the machine gun Yoshi* Hey! Ow! Quit it!

*Pit is chased around the room while Yoshi has teh seeds of doom*

Vio: What?

Icy: Huh?

Aemilia: Oh brother! Why were you two acting so strangely?!

Vio: I wasn't, Icy was.

Icy: Ehh, I dunno. Tiredness? But we will. And you can co-host. (Message me later)

Vio: I hate the next dare.

Icy: Ha!

**seaker411**

**I epically dare Sonic to hold down Vio while Mario drinks sour milk and then Mario has to kiss Vio :3.**

Icy: Make them do it.

Sonic: Yes!*races to Vio and pins him down*

Mario: *grins and chugs the milk, despite gagging* Here's MARIO!

Vio: Oh crud *Struggles*

Icy: *turns the camera* Yeahh...not a very...pretty sight here. Next dare.  
*The struggle can be heard*

**mariolinkdkfox**

**I looked up aemilia's name online as well, and these are all the results I got:  
Aemilia: a dutch warship 159 Aemilia: an asteroid Aemilia: a moth genus Via Aemilia: A Roman Road Aemilia: A roman tribe Aemilia Tertia, third daughter of Lucius Aemilius Paullus, and wife of Scipio Africanus Aemilia, the third daughter of Lucius Aemilius Paulus Macedonicus Aemilia Lepida, female members of the gens Aemilius, a patrician family of ancient Rome**

**Now here are my dares.  
Icy & Aemilia: You both want vio and don't deny it because I've read your reactions. So, whoever wins in a fight gets to make out with him while the other watches.  
Pikachu: Go into a closet with Pikana for 3 chappies (While in here, Pikachu is immune to everything)  
Fox: Have a Fox dummy take your dares for you while you and Krystal hang out for the rest of the chapter. (Lie to everyone else that the dare is "Fox: hang from the celing until you die)  
Jigglypuff: Would you rather be with Meta Knight or Kirby. (I am a fan of KirbyXJigglypuff)  
Everyone (including Hosts): Dance perfectly to Michael Jackson's "Thriller". Anyone who doesn't do it correctly will be given a minor shocking and everyone will have to do it all over again. Really Long. Do the last one in the next chapter.**

Icy:Was it really that easy? Jeez. meriolinkdkfox got it. The answer: Via Aemilia.

Aemilia: But what's this?

Icy:I do not.

Vio: O////////O

Aemilia: Awww!

Icy: I don't! It's just, how would you feel if your best friend was torn from you by a peppy and snooty person?

Aemilia: I am not peppy!

Vio: Actually, you kinda-

Aemilia & Icy: STAY OUT OF IT!

Pit: Hey! It's a brawl and none of us are doing it!

Nana: Yes! Let's go see!

*all of the brawlers crowd around the three hosts*

Icy: You're stealing my best friend!

Aemilia: You're a clingy person who can't see good things right in front of you!

Vio: Guys, calm down....

Icy: How can I?!

Aemilia: You self-centered, conceited jerk!

Icy: You peppy, snooty, spolied brat!

Aemilia: Take that back.

Icy: Fine, I will. Seeing as I'm not one to fight.

Aemilia: Pfft, neither am I.

Vio: That didn't work for the dare...what do you guys think? Who should....*O//////////O*

Pit: That was a waste.

Pikachu: Pika pika pi.(Well, see you, going to the closet of freedom)

Ike: .....let's go prepare for more torture while they straighten things out.

Vio: Hey! we're not finished with this dare.

Brawlers: Craaaap.

Icy: So, Fox, "go hang from the ceiling until you die."

Fox: Alright! Err...I mean,crap.*runs off*

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! (Kirby!)

Metaknight: *rejection*

Pheonix Wright: OBEJECTION! *shot*

Vio: Get outta here.

Everyone: SHOOOT!!!!

Pit: Hey, how come no one dared me?

Vio: Because you're a Nintendo Reject, so do the fricking Thriller dance unless you want this place to smell like burned feathers.

Aemilia: Icy...?

Icy: I felt like picking on Pit.

Aemilia: Ah.

Vio: The music's starting.

*Everyone starts dancing*

Pikachu:*at the ready for shocking*

Icy: Wait...I don't know this dance.*is shocked*

Vio: *facepalm* Hey, wait...*shocked*

Aemilia: Crap. Uh, see you later until we can get this dance-

Icy: Nevermind. Got it.

All: We did it! Yesss!

Nana: No we didn't! *falls over*

*Everyone is shocked*

Vio: Yeah, this might take a while....

Icy: No kidding.

Aemilia: Uh, while we do this, don't forget to review!

The hosts: See you then and Happy Thanksgiving!

Samus: I smell burnt feathers....

Aemilia: Icy, why is your hair blue?

Icy: ?!


	9. ICY LIVESSS

Icy: Nihao~ I've returned to fanfiction after a year~! So, let's get this started~ *Waves arms*

Vio: Icy? When did you come back?

Aemilia: ...Whuh? *Stops hanging Thanksgiving and Christmas ornaments*

Icy: Just right now, Vio~ *Puts arms around both Vio and Aemilia*

Aemilia: Ack~ You freak! Get off me!

Icy: ;n;

Vio: ...What's what wrong wi- Never mind. We'd better start this fanfic. We don't own SSBB-

Icy: Or Hetalia~

Aemilia: ...Hetalia?

Icy: Yup~ I brought a co-host who will stay with us until the next chapter~(Yes, you can dare him. :3)

Vio: Why?

Icy: 'Cause I felt like it. :3 Get ready to meet litt-

?: Ve~ Grazie for let-

?: No! Not that pasta-loving idiot! You let the hero co-host!

?: No, don't let that stupid, idiotic hero host, let, me, THE AWESOME-

?: No, let me co-host. After all, everyone will become one with me, da?

Vio: Zap them away, zap them away.

Icy: O.o; On second thought...*zaps the Hetalia characters away* Never mind, it's just us.

Pit: Oh good.

Samus: Finally, you decide to dig us up.

Vio: *glares*

Icy:...anyway, on to the show~

Aemilia: First dare is:

BoshiBasher555  
2009-12-08 . chapter 8

Icy, Aemilia, you did not listen. You have 40 seconds to live. Everyone else but Jigglybutt, get in the nuke bunker that just magically appeared right there. *points*

Ok, now do these dares INSIDE the bunker.

Kirby, eat dog crap and absorb its ability- the ability to smell bad and stick anything to you!

Fox, Falco, and Wolf: Shoot anyone on your teams back in Lylat that you don't like. *cough*peppy*cough*slippy*cough*panther*

Pit: IMMUNITY to anything that Icy throws at you.

Icy: There's a loophole. CHUCK stuff at Pit. Don't tell him though! You have to do this before you die though. *chuckle*

Meta Knight: Take off the outfit and dye yourself green.

Sonic and Ike: take lessons on Failcon Punching.

Everyone else: Drink arsenic and mercury. HA!

I'll leave you to it, and eat my pie and play Spore. See ya

!

Icy & Aemilia: WHAT?

Vio: *Sneaks off*

*Magical nuke bunker appears*

*Everybody grumbles as they get inside except for a giggly Jigglypuff*

*countdown starts* (P.S. This is all happening at the same time~)

Kirby: Poyo~ *Inhales* Bweh~ *Dies*

Aemilia: Wha-what was in that?

Icy: O.o

Fox, Falco & Wolf: *grabs bazookas* YESH. *Begins firing*

Pit: Yes!

Icy: :3 *Starts chucking things at Pit*

Pit: Hey! They- *Is hit* Wha? GAAH~ I HATE LOOPHOLES!

Metaknight: What? I refuse- *Armor is taken off by King Dedede* Hey!

King Dedede: *Splashes green dye on Metaknight*

Metaknight: I hate you.

Sonic and Ike: *Runs to Captain Falcon* TEACH US BEFORE THIS THING EXPLODES!

Craptain Falcon: Huh? *Totally oblivious*

Aemilia: Wait, where's Vio?

Icy: Isn't he in here?

Jigglypuff: Jiggly~

Aemilia: If Jiggly's here...then-

*Bunker destructs*

*Studio shakes*

Vio: *transforms back to Vio from being a poorly formed Jigglypuff * Heh heh. I can always find a loophole. *looks around at the death field while smelling burnt feathers* Aw crap.

*Bodies of Brawlers are everywhere, including the hosts*

*Vio revives everyone*

*Everyone gasps for air*

Icy: *gasping* This...is...not...something...I...want...to...do...again.

Aemilia: For once, we agree.

Vio: ...But, you- I mean, everyone's okay, right?

Icy: I think so...*goes to check on the Brawlers*

Aemilia: Good riddance.

Vio: Eh?

Icy: Everyone's okay~

Vio: G-great.

Icy: What's wrong with you?

Vio: Er... nothing. Anyway, we should move on.

**VocaLen02**

Kay, so my faves are coming with me. FAVES: Zero Suit Samus, Ness, and Falco plus DeDeDe!

Also, my faves do torture:

Lucas- You're getting whacked, smacked, and beaten up by Ness for leaving him in SSE. No fighting back!

Fox: You are getting an ATOMIC WEDGIE from Falco!

Capturd Falcon: Samus kicks your butt!

PK FIRE! Ness, ur immune forEVA!

metroid! Samus, the same.

Personally, I prefer the AIR! Falco, you know, the same as Ness and Samus.

Icy: ^^; We can't really do immunes for the entire fic, ...so... ha...

Vio: Yeah, sorry, but we can do it for two chapters, if that's okay.

Aemilia: *Shoves Icy out of the way* Quit hogging the mic!

Icy: ;n; Sorry, but, you know, I'm the host.

Aemilia: Yeah yeah.

Vio: Huh. We'll release them after these dares.

Lucas: What? I-I couldn't help him! I didn't know what to-

Ness: *PK Fires Lucas to ashes*

Fox: Oh c-

Falco: *Hands Fox up on a flagpole using his boxers* Heh heh.

Fox: This isn't funny! D:

Falco: Yes it is.

Samus: This is gonna be fun.

Craptain Falcon: Didn't I just die in the last dare?

Samus: *Charges gun*

Craptain Falcon: *Flys through the air* *Bing*

Vio: I guess the immunity starts now.

**Golden-Owl  
2009-12-09 . chapter 8 **

**Well, this should be fun...**

Vio&Icy- This is simple, decorate the place for Christmas! Has to be done at the start of the Chpt.

Falco- Prank Captain Falcon by taking his boxers and hoisting them up the flagpole while the National Anthem plays. Shoot a few holes into his boxers while your at it...

Captain Falcon- Salute the "flag". You aint allowed to kill or pawnch Falco coz he's my favourite character.

Fox/Krystal- Trick Falco and Katt under the mistletoe. Should be funny to watch.

Toon Link- Take the Four Sword! (4 Links should be fun)

Pit- You know the "I got a jar of di-irt~!" dance from Pirates of the Carribean? Do an eggnog version of it!

King Dedede- Dress up as Santa Claus.

Luigi- Your my 2nd favourite character, I grant you immunity from dares for the rest of the Chpt.

Kirby- Cook a Christmas dinner for everyone at the end of the Chpt. (Secretly put in chili peppers when no ones looking)

Sonic- (Gives Sonic a snowboard) Have fun, and Merry Christmas!

Snake- Blast Bowser with a Snowball Bazooka.

Wario- No garlic for you!

Link- Wrap up a bomb in a present and give it to Zelda.

Thats all I got for now, Merry Christmas everone! Be good, coz "~Delibird is coming, to town!~" (Sorry, Pokemon reference

Vio: We already did the first thing, even though Icy didn't help.

Icy: Gomen gomen, I was...

Aemilia: Out of fanfiction, we know. Jeez, you know, you could've just checked up on us. You didn't...

Icy: I didn't mean that I didn't care it's just-

Vio: *Steps in between* Let's go on, shall we?

Falco: Another flag~ *Hoists up Craptain Falcon* *Grabs gun and shoots his boxers*

C.F.: *Painfully salutes*

Fox: *snickers* Falco, look! There's something shiny under there!

Falco: WHERE?

Fox: *shoves Katt under*

*Both stare awkwardly and then walk off*

Everyone: ...?

Aemilia: A-anyway, here, Link.

(Older)Link: Me or him? *points to Toon Link*

Aemilia: Toon Link.

Toon Link: :B *Grabs it and turns into four* *Runs amok*

Pit: There's no way in-

Vio: Do. It. *Hold eggplant in front of Pit*

Pit:...Fine. *Sings* I got a Jar- I mean a cup of eggnog~

Icy: *Snickers*

Dedede: Ugh. *goes into dressing room and comes out looking like a beaked Santa Claus*

Ness and Lucas: SANTA~! *Glomps Dedede Claus*

Luigi: Finally, someone remembers Wee-I mean, Luigi~

Kirby: Poyo~ *Grabs a cook hat and runs in the kitchen*

Aemilia: *Hands Kirby a bowl of chipotle peppers* (Whispers) Add more to Icy's.

Kirby: Poyo?

Sonic: YES! Thanks~ *Runs outside*

Icy: There's no-

*Crash*

Sonic: *Plods back in* I think I'll wait until December...

Snake: *Sneaks up behind Bowser*

Bowser: Huh? *is buried in snow balls*

Vio: *laughs*

Wario: I should be used to that now...but I'm NOT! WHY~~~

Link: *Mutters* This is what you get for dumping me for that tiara-wearing, blue haired pretty boy. Pch. (Normal voice) Here ya go, Zelda~ Merry Early Christmas~

Zelda: Thank...you. *Is blown up*

Aemilia: *Revives Zelda*

Zelda: *Punches Link in the face*

**Clear Blue**

Great...More dare fics...

Icy: Yes, there is one.

**Teddypro****  
Ah, torture, the fuel of all humane evilness.  
Dares-**

**Toon Link-I'm best at this character in SSBB in my family so you're clear.**

**Everyone else-Run around wildly while my OC, Kili'tir, shots a hundred thousand volt lightning bolts at you. (He has inpeccable aim.)**

Toon Link(s): Yay~

*Everyone panics as Kili'tir enters*

Icy: *Weakly* Since we barely have any strength left, and we need to revive everyone...We'll close for now. Don't worry...we'll contiue...later. *head plops down*

Kili'tir: *looks around and walks out*

(P.S. I'll give you a cookie...if you correctly name the characters that made a guest star appearance~)


	10. Repairing More Than The Studio

Icy: Whoo! Let's get back onto those dares we couldn't finish!

(Silence)

Icy: ...It's kind of lonely in here. Oh yeah. Vio and Aemilia had to go fix the set, so they're gonna be

gone. I'll bring them back when dared specifically. This could take a chapter or two. ;

Ike: You could always just host by yourself.

Icy: ;n; But it's so lonely without Vio or Aemilia.

Lucas: You still miss Aemilia even though she treats you like crap?

Icy: Yeah, sure. She's my friend.

(Silence)

Icy: I guess I'll start the first dare, since my boss...I mean since we really should start.

**khr122**

**krystal:get a atomic wedgie from katt and don't remove it for the rest of the chapter**

katt:get a atomic wedgie from krystal and don't remove it for the rest of the chapter

Icy: Actually, they left last chapter, but I guess they can stay for this chapter. After this, no more daring Krystal or Katt, okay?

Krystal: …

Katt: …

(They both grab onto each other)

Katt: On three...

SSBB Announcer: 3...2...1..GO!

(Painful shrieks echo throughout the studio)

Icy: I...I...I'm sorry.

Fox: HA.

Falco: (facepalm)

Wolf: (Face-palm)

Icy: Next~

**Silvery Night**

**Ooh dis is awesome! Ok dares... :**

make meta knight wear high heels and run around the world! No flying!

Get Zelda to give link a kiss... And...

Wario to race with king dedede!

Metaknight: (still green) ...NO...just...no.

(Dedede laughs and stuffs super glue into stilettos and shoves Metaknight into them)

Icy: (pushes Metaknight) Go!

Metaknight: I hate you all! (runs off.)

Zelda: (puckers) It's only 'cause I was dared to.

Link: (runs)

Metaknight: (runs by)

Link: (Crashes and is pushed into a wall) (Knocked out)

Icy:...Fail.

Wario: You'll lose, fat penguin.

Dedede: You'll lose...fat...person!

Wario: I'll bet my garlic on me winning.

Dedede: I'll win!

(Both run off to catch up with metaknight)

**Abigal Satoshi xx**

**so much character bashing...I LOVE IT! *coughs* sorry about that...**

dare time!

Wolf-not to much of a fan so go fight xaldin(KH2) with no weapons.

Pit-sympathy hugs from everyone!

falco-3 you are now given a landmaster...go kill 10 of your preference!

TRUTH!

peach-i read your diary...is it true that you enjoy being captured cuz you get more?

diddy kong-why do you break the fourth wall with your choice of hat?

everyone else has been spared...i shall be back...*manical evil laughter*

Icy: Good for you, Abigal Satoshi~

Wolf: ….FFFF- (is cut in half)

Xaldin: You're not so tough.

Pit: FINALLY. I-I mean...okay. (receives hugs from everyone)

Ness:(sticks 'Kick me' sign on his back)

Falco: YEAH! (Runs over Pit, Wolf, Fox, Lucas, Link, Kirby, Metaknight, Sonic, Snake and some random Brawlers)

Peach: I don't know what you mean. It's very traumatizing being captured... ;

Diddy Kong: ….I never broke any wall with my hat... ;

**random chick**

**ICY U ARE NOT ALONE! I TOO LOVE LINK!**

Link: Really? O/o

Icy: No.

**(random chick)**

**truths**

toon link: how tall (short?) are you?

sonic: how fast can you run?

dares

link: IMMUNITY!

marth:make out with ike

im evil MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

: ...I prefer not to say. ;

Zelda: He's short. X3

Sonic: Wanna see? (Is pounced by the Nintendo characters)

Nintendo-made characters: NO ONE WANTS TO SEE, SEGA-BORN!

Link:...YES.

Marth: NO. I refuse to!

Icy: ….You two make out...while I'm going to go throw up. (walks off)

Link: (shoves Marth onto Ike)

Marth & Ike: FFFFFFF!

Icy: (comes back) Okay..um, back.

**Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee**

**Truths**

Everybody: What do you think of my user name?

Fox: Do want to do a barrel roll?

Crazy Hand: WATZ UP?

Link: What was it like to be a wolf?

Authors: Did you know you can leave reviews and read stories with a DSi?

Dares (heres the fun part)

Marth: See that thing on your waist, put it through your heart (dead till Link and Zelda get married at the exact same time (dies again if they get divorced)) :)

Zelink: They name says it all

Link: go skydiving (Skyward Sword)

Luigi: Kill any non Hylians you want to

Snake: You and Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee go make counties (and Justin Bevear) go boom-boom

Olimar: Forget the rules, pluck trillions of Pikmin and rule the world (note: Author powers are useless)

Everyone: (speechless)

Fox: NO.

Crazy Hand: WAZZUP?

Link: Very unpleasant for the most part, though it was pretty fun.

Icy: I did.

Marth: FFF- No I will NOT.

Link: ...Yeah, he can't really. Can't be dared. Sorry.

Luigi: Yeah! (Drags Mario into a room)

(Screams are heard)

Everyone: O.o;

Snake: YES. (Runs off)

MEANWHILE...

J.B.: Baby-baby baby, o- (water bottle thrown at his head)

J.B.: Whut?

(timer ticks)

(Explosion)

BACKATTHESTUDIOLOLZ

Olimar: This could take a while. (starts plucking)

Pikmin: (catch on fire for no apparent reason) (runs into pond) (Drowns)

Icy: ...Yeah, I'm entirely scared now.

**Kirbella**

**HURRAY FOR VIOLENCE!**

Truths:

Meta Knight: A few chapters ago, Jigglypuff said she liked Kirby and you felt rejected, does that mean you have feelings for Jigglypuff?

Kirby: Do you like Jigglypuff back?

If so, go on a five star date with her.

Pokemon Trainer: Why do you do NOTHING in battle? I mean, you just throw a pokeball onto the stage and just cheer your pokemon on while they shed blood and tears, don't you want to do SOMETHING for a change?

Dares:

Gayondork and fat turtle: There's a certain werewolf in 'Twilight' who needs to be eliminated, go get him and spare no mercy. Don't worry, I'll be helping!

Pit: Fight in a WWE wrestling match against the champ.

Mario and Sonic: Have an eating contest against one another, you have to eat worms and grubs and the loser goes in a fangirl pit.

Game and Watch: Turn not 3-D, but 4-D.

I think I ran out of ideas for this chapter, but who cares when theres VIOLENCE AND BLOOD FOR EVERYONE!

Metaknight: (still running) ….No comment.

Kirby: Poyo, poyo~ (Only if she likes my cooking)

Red/Bob: …. ; I..can't be hurt, otherwise, my Pokemon have no master then, right? Right?

Gannonderp & Dedederp: (fangirl squeals) Like,OMG. WHY WOULD WE EVAR DO THAT? THAT'S, LIKE, TOTALLY TERRIBLE.

Pit: (wimpers) (is thrown out of the studio)

SSBBA: GAME!

Mario: You're-a gonna lose!

Sonic: You're too slow!

(they both stuff their mouths)

Sonic: (gags and falls over) NOOO!

Mario: Haha! (Grabs Sonic by the feet and drags him to the pit)

Fangirls: KKYYAAA! IT'S SONICCC!

Sonic: Oh boy. (Is chucked in)

Mr. G&W: (turns into a blob)

Icy: ...oh.

**gamemaster33**

**krystal:get an atomic wedgie**

sonic:give fox a wedgie

katt:make out with falco

Krystal: ...a-already did...

Sonic:(transports out of fangirl pit and behind Fox) (snickers)

Fox: Huh? (wedgie is given) AAAAAAAHHH!

Katt: …..(is pushed by Crazy Hand.

Both: BLECH!

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG**

**can you believe these people aru? it's italia, doitsu, america, and some other guy i don't know aru (probably). yeah thanks for getting me sucked in icy aru. if you're gonna do that bring nihon aru (methinks he'll be one of the only sane people there. you know i'm a nihon fangirl)****hasta la pasta**

dares (because i'm evil like that aru)

icy- you and vio must kiss and aem-however you spell her name must record it aru. ALL OF IT ARU.(no cutting early, no photoshopping her head on it aru/edits that cause it to be unrecognizable aru)

vio- enjoy it and rub it aemi-somethings' face aru (you know you want to aru)

pit- carry lighted dynamite and fly so high he'll blow up where no one will notice him aru (pit...it's all your fault that i keep losing to peach aru)

aem-something - i now dub you as kya aru (as in a fangirl squeal). that is your permanent name aru.

zelda- change into a clown costume aru. this is your punishment for missing peach when i shoot aru.

peach- bury yourself alive aru.

ve~

Icy: Alright. Two cookies for you. Wait... (reads dare) ….WHAT?

Ike: Ha HA! Pucker up, Icy! (shoves Aemilia with a camera and Vio into the studio)

Vio: What the heck? We're trying to work.

Aemilia: (grumbling) Stupid dare.

Icy: ; Let's just get this over with.

Vio: …...Wait..wha-

Aemilia: (pushes record button)

Vio: (puts hand on camera) What? No no no no _no!_

Icy: It's fine. We have to get this over with.

Vio: Fine. (kisses forehead) HA! I win! Never said where. (puts hand on head) There, you derp.

Aemilia: (laughs) If somebody draws that, I'll make Icy give you something!

Icy: Heh? ./.'

Vio: (puts hand on Aemilia's head) You wish.

Aemilia: As if.

Pit: WHAT?

Vio: (hands Pit dynamite) Go now.

Pit: (is pushed up and flies) I hate you a-

(BOOM)

Aemilia/Kya:WHAT?

Vio: (snickers.) Nice name...Kya.

Aemilia/Kya: SHUT UP.

Zelda: ...GRR. (transforms into clown costume)

Link: (squeaks Zelda's nose)

Zelda: (Points pie at Link's face)

Peach: I won't! It'll ruin my dress!

Aemilia/Kya: (shoves Peach into a hole)

Peach: Nooo! (is covered with dirt)

Icy: Alright, you guys are done. Go back to work...I'll help after this chapter's done, alright?

(Vio and Aemilia/Kya walk off)

excitawsomeness

excitawsomeness: HI im going to post truths and dares later im in a bad mood so there is going to be deathes? (not used to concept yet new sry)

Icy: Oh, okay. Hope your mood improves. And yes, depending on the dares, some of the characters may end up dead for a short time until I revive them. Like I'm doing to Pit and Peach right now.

Alphawolfy28

I dare to cause chaos with my ssbb moveset. You cannaot stop my FS's, they're too awesome. And I will give werewolf-powered death wedgies to everyone. and, I want everyone to***** slappeach

Icy: Please refrain from vulgar language. Anyway, I don't really get how to do that via Fanfic, so, I'll ignore that fact. And...

(shields herself)

Everyone: AAH.

Peach: (Is dug out) Fresh air!

Everyone: :3 (runs to peach)

(Loud slaps are heard)

**pokefan**

**mewtwo:give lucario a wedgie for replaceing you in brawl**

katt:what is your fav food?

mario:try to difuse a timebomb

Mewtwo: YES. I mean...alright. (teleports to Lucario)

Lucario: FFF-OOWWW! Again?

Icy: What's with all of the wedgies?

Katt: I dunno.

Mario: Oh-no!(Cuts blue wire)

Everyone: YOU DERP!

Icy: (shields self and other hosts)

(Explosion)

(Studio shatters to pieces)

Vio: …..OH COME ON!

Icy: (sighs) ...Well, that's all the dares for today...Let's uh...let's revive everyone and..fix the studio...

* * *

**-TIMEPASSESLOL-**

Sighing, Aemilia walked backstage of the newly-repaired studio, rubbing the back of her neck, heading to her dressing room. It had been a busy day, what with her being renamed as "Kya." She opened the door to her room when she froze. She heard two voices. She could pick one out as Icy's, but it sounded a bit more mature. The other was a higher-pitched voice. It sounded like a younger girl, though she didn't sound like a grade schooler. She snuck towards the door it was coming from, which was Icy's dressing room. Suddenly, she heard the voices stop or become quieter for a moment. She backed up when Icy walked out.

"Oh hey, Aem-I mean Kya."

"Hey. Um, who was that that was talking with you?"

Icy paled, "Well, that was no one. I was probably just talking out loud to plan the next show." She laughed nervously.

Aemilia raised an eyebrow as her voice squeaked higher for a second. "Right. See you around."

"Right...see you." She ran off.

Aemilia looked towards Icy, but then headed back to her dressing room. Something wasn't right. She wasn't sure what, but she knew that it was.


	11. A Testy Reunion

Icy: Welcome back to Truth or Dare, featuring the Super Smash Brothers Brawl characters! It's truly been a while, everyone. I hope no one got too bored while waiting!

Vio: It's taken you forever. Where have you been?

Aemilia: You are such a jerk to make your readers wait so long!

Icy: It couldn't have been-

Aemilia and Vio: TWO YEARS.

Icy: I'm truly really sorry. Please forgive me, everyone! *shrinks from the readers*

Vio: Whatever. Let's hurry up and start this up. Before everyone leaves again.

Icy: I'm sorry to everyone who requested immunities and name changes. I don't remember much of anything. So, everything will be mostly reset. Also, everyone. Please cut back on the immunities. I also reserve the right to reduce immunities' times, since others may want to inflict pai-…er, dare those characters. Don't forget about the fact that you can dare the host-

Vio: Which I will personally track you all down and hit you with a branch if you do.

Aemilia: First dare!

**_"anomynous _**

**_Hm... I wonder..._**

Sonic: To comemorrate yoour being my 5th best character (Aside from MK (my best), Ike, Pit, and Link), go out with Amy or Blaze (your choice) for 1 chapter. Total immunity during that time. Besides, the guy needs a break...

MK: So, why DID you feel rejected concerning the Jigglypuff thing? AND YOU BETTER SPILL IT!

Ike: GREAT AETHER! Immunity for 2 chapters!

Shadow: I have footage of you mooping about Maria after the ending of Shadow the Hedgehog! And you said you'd leave your past behind! LIAR!

Author: My sis likes Hetalia, so bring in from the anime America, Japan, or North Italy!"

Sonic: …Let's see. Crazy fangirl-like friend or flamin' cool chick from another dimension? Come on, Blaze!

Blaze: I don't think I- *is dragged away*

Amy: Sooooniiiiic! ;3; Nooo, come back!

Metaknight: Just-…I just felt as if… we… uh, round characters need to stick together.

Ike: FINALLY. THANK YOU.

Shadow: I don't know about "mooping."

Icy: Alright. Here come three other hosts~!

America: Yahoo! Hey everyone~! *thumbs up*

Japan: It's very nice to meet you all. Thank you for welcoming me. *bows*

Feliciano/N. Italy: Ve~! *holds up peace sign*

Vio: …That inflicted absolutely no- er.. next dare!

**_"Clara the Wolf 3/18/11 . chapter 10_**

**_woah were you been? oh wait i haven't been on here! OR HAVE I?_**

TRUTHS

Marth and Ike: i am so sorry for that dare. i have no idea what i was thinking! i HATE yaoi and gayness and all that crap!

Link: due to the awesomeness scanner, i no longer love you. I LOVE TOON LINK!

Toon Link: I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! and we are the same age so i am not in love with a younger dude! ;)

DARES

ZOMBIES KILL YOU ALL! well actually it depends on who makes it to the Safe Room 2 minuets!

well, thats about it!i forgot to mention, i have been here. Random Chick, yep that was me! k bye!"

Ike and Marth: Uh?

Link: …I'm sad?

Toon Link: oAo HYYYAAAH?

Vio: No! No! No. Noooooo. No L4D crap here. Noooo.

Aemilia: Come on, idiot. *grabs his arm and run to the safe room*

*A generally chaotic scene ensues, characters being trampled and cameras toppling over. Mario, Ness and Jigglypuff are left behind and quickly turned into zombies*

Aemilia: …I'll start reviving everything.

Vio: Next dare.

"

Mad Saint 408 3/20/11 . chapter 10

Damnit. You didn't let me cause Chaos. So instead I release three invincible dragons and Hayden the half-dragon to wreak havok on Dedede, Ganon, bowser, and Pit.

"

Vio: You guys better run now.

*Mentioned characters scatter as the dragons attack*

Aemilia: Wow. Ne~ext!

**_Amplifyingly Loud 3/20/11 . chapter 10_**

**_hmmm i would draw it, but i have no artistic talent. plus, me gots no tablet._**

vio - eat lead potato sucking *******! just kidding! go eat some cake.

pit - okay thank you for blowing up. i give you a cookie. you know you kinda remind me of someone...

zelda - why do you hate link?

toon link - why don't you talk in the games?

i'm done. so very bored..."

Vio: Thanks~ *appearifies a cake and eats a slice*

America: …I want some.

Pit: Who do I remind you of? *chews on the cookie as the dragons disappear*

Zelda: You'd hate someone who breaks into houses and breaks peoples' pots, too.

Italy: Well, would you mind if I came into your house and made you dinner~?

Zelda: …yes. Now walk away, stereotype.

T. Link: Mute guys are cute. *Eyebrow wiggle*

Japan: Many fan girls seem to agree.

Icy: I'm sorry. ;3;

Aemilia: While I'm getting rid of the zombies and dragons, why don't you continue sitting on your butt and read the next dare, Icy?

Icy: …I can help if you'd want me to-

Vio: NEXT.

**_"Soviet America 3/21/11 . chapter 10_**

**_I dare Samus to go out with Olimar for 5 full chapters"_**

Samus: …No immunity, huh? Eugh.

Olimar: Yeees~

Icy: That was short. Next.

Aemilia: I said I didn't need help!

**_"LoveToDs 3/22/11 . chapter 10_**

**_Ok..cool!_**

Er, kay.

Truths:

How old is samus?

Does sonic consider peach a pal?

WHY IS WARIO A FREAK?

dares:

Pkloveomega is EPIC!(an author here) and hot..but uh nvr mind. I WANNA HELP COHOST fo a chap

Back off ppl! Pklove andd samus are miine!

Zelda..go to the moon wif linky..:p

Marth! Burn yur tiara! YOU ARE AWESOME

Thts it

Update soon"

Samus: Younger than you'd think, but also older than you'd hope.

Sonic: Sure. I guess. Other than those Sonic Vs. Mario games.

Wario: E-hey!

Icy: Uh, if you still want to do that, please message me and we'll see what we can do?

Samus: I am currently taken by Olimar at the moment.

Olimar: *Glare*

Zelda: Have you seen the moon? No. No. Nooooo.

Link: I thought I defeated that moon.

Marth: Thank you for the compliment, but I am afraid that I cannot burn my "tiara". It holds.. much importance to me.

Icy: I just want to help!

Aemilia: You haven't done anything around here, diva. Go continue-

Vio: Guys! Stop fighting! Stop. Go sit in your mother hubbard-ing corners. I'll host alone. You two will not stir from those stools unless called for. Got it?

Aemilia: No. Just because you and she-

Vio: Me and she nothing. I have those countries to help. America, watch Aemilia. Japan, watch Icy.

America: Whoa, just calm down, dude. I'll do it. Come on, kitty cat.

Aemilia: Eff off. *sits in a stool*

Japan: Come along. I am sorry for having to do this.

Icy: *sighs and sits*

Vio: That's settled. Now, the next dare.

**_"Kiramira 3/22/11 . chapter 10_**

**_Im too lazy to log inn! :(_**

Okk..

Truths:

I LOVE FRICKIN PKLOVEOMEGA's AND ZELDAS HAIR! What do yhu think is their secret?

Icy..i like that name..! Word!

How many lbs is samus's armor?

Dares:

I..wanna pop in fo a bit and touch zeldas, marths, roys, and pklove's hair..ther perfect..

DIE IKE DIE!

pit? You die too.

Ness! PK FIRE BOWSER!

updatteee!" 

Zelda: Mine is just this way naturally after I brush it.

Icy: Thanks. *pouts*

Samus: Lighter than you'd think, but heavier than you'd hope.

Olimar: You just love saying that phrase, don't you?

Samus: Possibly.

Vio: Go ahead.

Ike: SEE YA, SUCKER.

Pit: ….I have never felt so discri- *assassinated by a familiar white-clad assassin*

Ness: PK FIRE!

Bowser: AAUGGGH! *runs and drops to roll*

**_"Pk Love Omega 3/22/11 . chapter 10_**

**_Aha! EPIC. I love tods (:_**

Anyways,

Truths:

I love Yhuuu Roy and Marth!

Pit..r u gay(yeess?)

Ness! Why are youu soo cute? :3

Dares:

I hate yhuu, ike, wario, and pit. GO TO SILENT HILL! x)

Marth and Roy..for being soo smexii..watch em die!

Fox! Die to Falco. Brooklyn accents pwn.

Diddy! You have an atomic bomb! Have fun!

Thats all (: great work! I cant wait for the next update!  
Nana? Popo? Whos older?" 

Vio: Oh. It's you. Hi~

Roy: How could you not?

Marth: Uh, thank you.

Pit: No? Uh, possibly? I'm pretty sure there's yaoi of me somewhere-

Vio: Don't bring that up!

Ness: Chicks love little kids! ..Err.. I dunno~

Ike: No.

Wario: No.

Pit: No. No. No. I've already died tons-

Pyramid Head: *drags 'em off*

Marth and Roy: *follows*

Fox: No. No. No. No-

Falco: *Kirby star ships him*

Diddy: *chews on it*

Nana: Me!

Popo: No, me!

Nana: I was-

Popo: No, you-

Vio: One of them. Next.

**_"comet the EM wavehog 7/22/11 . chapter 3_**

**_Comet: ..._**

I has some dares

Sonic: change into your black color. You look like your non-completed dark transformatio and look better.

Mario: DIE!

Samus: without your suit, you the hottest character in brawl. You get to do it with anyone (even girls).

Toon link: go on a date with tetra.

Gannonderp: you will be stalked and killed by the Tails Doll from sonic r in your sleep (don't tell him this).

Luigi: there is a boo, suck it up. Luigi's Mansion style.

P.T.: catch lucario, pikachu, and jigglypuff and add them to your team.

I'm done.

Comet: bye"

Sonic: I don't want to.. People'll mistake me for Shadow. Again.

Mario: I don't-a want to.

Vio: *launches a koopa shell at him*

Mario: *Death animation*

Samus: You just want yuri out of this, don't you. Maybe I don't choose to be the object of-

Vio: And we're going to steer into unwanted waters with that speech, but we understand.

Samus: Hmph.

T. Link: Yes~ Come along, Tetra~

Tetra: *shrugs and joins him*

Icy: NO. NO NONONOO. NO. NONE OF THAT IN MY STUDIO. I AM SORRY BUT NO.

Aemilia: It's _our_ studio, you selfish witc-

Vio: *glares at the girls*

Luigi: It's-a been such a long time since I've a-done this! *gleefully warbles as he hunts the Boo*

Red: Who's to say I haven't already? *holds up Pokeballs*

Italy: Next~

**_"Sparkykat321 2/10/13 . chapter 6_**

**_LOL! I have no idea what "Aemilia" means. Oh well, love your ToD story!"_**

Vio: Thanks.

**_LinkFoxSnakemeta 5/5/13 . chapter 10_**

**_Link and Zelda, fox and kristal ( pull her back from wherever), and samus and snake, go make out after a five star date. Vio, you are the best host. Kill all the other hosts and you, silver, meta knight, wolf, noble 6, and the wolf from okami (idk name) go kill jb, peach, marth, and pit. Marth, you are getting killed by a warhammer 40k space marine every 11 seconds of this chap. And the next one. Space marines are so boss, u can't be save d by anything, even immunity. Ike, kill jigglyidiot and red. All of the other Pokemon can help. Everyone must play lacrosse who hasn't got a dare yet. HAVE FUUUUNNN!_**

LinkFoxSnakemeta 5/5/13 . chapter 10

Oh,I forgot that falco must sing riot, dk teenage dream, dk junior time of dying, and Mario kissy kissy. If they get a word wrong, bowser and luigi summon optimus prime and some skyrim skeletons w/ michel jacksons glove to kill them, then they must start over. And young link ,ness , ice climbers, and lucas mustwatch 2 skirim

Samus: Currently occupied.

Snake: Come on, sweethear. You can-

Samus: No.

Link: A-a date would just be nice.

Fox: *still dead*

Vio: Finally, someone who understands. *read the rest of his dare* Hey, no. I'm not killing the girls. As for the countries.. well, I could if I would. The rest, I'll join in at the end of the chapter.

Marth: …shoot.

Ike: YES. FINALLY. *swings at Jigglypuff and Red*

Vio: I think we'll all have that game at the end.

Falco: I'll try my best. *screeches*

Donkey Kong: *joins into the screeching*

Diddy Kong: *joins Donkey Kong*

Mario: *butchers it*

Vio: Make them stop. *duct tapes their mouths* We're not sending anyone to Skyrim. We don't want anyone to blast off into the air. And no Skyrim Thundercats. We have enough people in this studio as it is.

America: Are you kidding? Skyrim is the hypest-

Vio: No.

Italy: That's the last of the reviews!

Vio: I guess I'll go join the rest of the guys in the death spree. America, Japan, go put those girls into a room. They will stay there until they get along.

Icy: But-

Aemilia: Vio-

Vio: No. I'm tired of the tension and the fights and everything. No buts. Eff you two. Go talk it out.

Japan: I am sorry.

Icy: I'll walk myself.

America: Come on-

Aemilia: I got it.

Vio: Have fun, everyone. We don't own anything mentioned here or referenced. See you next time.

Pit: This episode was relatively bad.


	12. Intermissions and Tensions

**Intermission**

**Two of our hosts are currently in time-out in a closet. Aemilia and Icy must settle their differences if they want to host again.**

**How do they cope with such a childish punishment?**

* * *

Aemilia: *sitting in a corner* This is all your fault, Icy.

Icy: How is it my fault?

Aemilia: You take our credit-

Icy: No, I don't.

Aemilia: You take over hosting duties-

Icy: You are a co-host.

Aemilia: I just wanted to do things on my own!

Icy: I just wanted to help.

Aemilia: Well, I don't need your help! I don't need you! Vio doesn't need you! In fact, I think it's better when it's just me and Vio! Why don't you just leave?!

Icy: It is my studio, and-

Aemilia: No. No, you will stay here, and I'll go host the next episode! You're not even important! I can do this by myself. With Vio! He doesn't even care for you anyway!

Icy: …

Aemilia: …

Icy: Fine. Host the next few chapters or whatever. But I get one say in this-

Aemilia: No!

Icy: Fine. Then let the audience decide.

Aemilia: What?

Icy: If you want to be a good host, you consider the audience. Let them choose how long you host for. And if they do or don't like you, that's their choice.

Aemilia: Fine. But you'll stay on the side lines. No talking to anyone unless spoken to. You'll be our intern. And especially no talking to Vio.

Icy:….

Aemilia: Well?

Icy: …fine.

Aemilia: It's settled.

Icy: At least let me explain to everyone-

Aemilia: No. I'll explain it. As for now, you're mute.

Icy: Fine.

Aemilia: But, to make sure…

Icy: What?

Aemilia: *wraps her fingers around Icy's throat* I'll take your voice. And it's not some Little Mermaid crap. You won't get to do anything.

Icy: N-no-

Aemilia: *squeezes* And it's gone.

Icy: …!

Icy: …! *grasps at her throat*

Aemilia: Host powers are wonderful. Now, knock on the door and smile. Japan and America will let us out and we can continue hosting. I'll only give back your voice if you need to answer a specific dare. But be aware, I **WILL** host for at least one chapter by myself.

Icy: ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉﾟ

Aemilia: Now, knock on the door. And don't give me that defiant stare. You have no power. Since you said I'm the host, I choose to revoke all of your host powers.

Icy: !

Aemilia: Door. And don't worry. If some morally just audience member tries to tell Vio, I'll just stop them before they can. So, knock, Icy.

Icy: … *knocks*

America: Yooo~! *opens the door* You two are best buds now?

Icy: …*Thumbs up*

America: Aw, heck yeah! Come on out. Y'know, that Vio kid is a real stick in the mud. But I guess he was right about this!

Aemilia: Yeah, Vio's that way sometimes. Come on, Icy. We've got work to do.

Icy: … (」゜ロ゜)」


	13. Cohost SierraGust

Script draft 1 –copy-

Miss SierraGust;

Insert your *revelant* dialogue anywhere. I will edit it so you're not some awkward ghost :L

Vio: Hey guys. Welcome to another episode of this fic. So, sorry about the abrupt ending, but two of our hosts got into a heated disagreement. They're all better now, right?

Aemilia: Yep~

Icy:*nod*

Aemilia: We also have a guest co-host for this chapter~ Icy, you can go take a break if you want.

Icy: *glare*

Vio: Eh? What do you mean?

Aemilia: Icy's just worked _so hard_ lately, I think she needs a break. Right, Icy?

Icy: *mocking smile*

Aemilia: *smacks Icy with the side of her hand* Right. Go on, you little dork~

Icy: *sulks off-stage*

Vio: Wait, you two decided this without me? Why did I get a say in-

Aemilia: She said that she just snapped from the pressure. You can understand that, can't you, Vio?

Vio: …fine. But she can still stay out here, right? Just to watch, right?

Aemilia: No!

Vio: Huh?

Aemilia: Well, I mean, she could, but she already gets so much stress from this.

Vio: But, she can still watch if she wants to.

Aemilia: But-!...Eh. Sure.

Vio: Anyway, so, our guest cohost. She's here and watching. And here's her set of dares;

**SierraGust: This is pretty damn funny! Here's my set of dares:  
Marth: remove that Tiara, dye your hair brown, act like a jerk to anyone, and duel Ike Yu-Gi-Oh! style.  
Ness: dress up like Mokuba and follow Marth.  
Ike: same deal as Marth, but be called Wheeler for the rest of the chapters.  
Link: become my alter ego for the rest of the chapter.  
Peach: cartwheel across the Grand Canyon.**

**Wario: here's a piece of cake.  
(P. S. The cake is a lie. It's actually dynamite!)  
DK: get a haircut!**

**Link, you will become my alter ego if I get myself in a Yu-Gi-Oh! duel with Marth.  
Marth: get yourself punched in the face by Fei Fong Wong from Xenogears (you'll have to look the game up, Icy).  
Ike: dye your hair red, master a samurai sword, and change your name to Crono.  
Wario: *you need to get back into shape. I'm above you in an F-20 Tigershark* RUN!  
Bowser: face Lavos and DIE!  
Samus: nail your foot to the door.  
Ness: is Marth good at chess? I have a Lord of the Rings set.  
Keep updating, guys!  
Truths  
Zelda: can your Triforce tell the future?**

Marth: ….grrr….

Zelda: Come along. I'll help you dye your hair.

Ness: Yes~ Can I help, Zelda?

Zelda: Sure.

Diddy and Donkey Kong: ? *shrug*

Link: *sighs*

Ike: Sucker!

Marth: Wha- *punced*

Wario: Wah-haaa! *runs and soon blows up*

Link: Fine. Just tell me what to do.

Bowser: *runs off*

Samus: *screams in pain*

Peach: …but there's only air-

Vio: Exactly. Now go, princess.

Peach:*tries and fails with her fail animation*

Zelda: I wish.

Vio: That was relatively short.

Aemilia: Next~

**Zap11**

**Lol, I can't be bothered to login  
Truths:  
Sonic: One of your songs says you can take off at the speed of sound, but you can't do that in all your games, why not?  
Sonic again: Why have sega made you so slow for your next game?  
Link: Who do you like more as a friend, Midna or Zelda and who do you love the most out of the two?  
Lucario: How are you you so awesome?  
Lucario and Jigglypuff: Everyone assumes Jiggly is a femail Jigglypuff, but are you male or female and Lucario can't physically speak, they need to use the aura to speak so there voice isn't real, therefore I'm wondering if Lucario is female or male.  
Dares:  
Samus: Hug Ridley and kiss them and treat them like some sort of god.  
Link: Kiss Navi.  
Link: Kill Navi.  
Icy: Bring all of black doom's aliens back from shadow the hedgehog game.  
Shadow: Join Omega and kill all the aliens.  
Shadow: Sorry this is actually a truth, did you see Maria as more of a sister or a girlfriend? and why was her death the only thing you could remember?  
Craptain Falcon: I dare u to kill Mario because everyone is mean to you.  
Toon Link: Make the funny meow noise you made in wind waker.  
Sonic: Let Amy do what she wants to you.  
Blaze: make your guards kill sonic because he took you on a date and he is just a peasant.  
Wario: Fart in every smashers face.  
Samus, Sheik/Zelda and Lucario: Kill Wario.  
Link: actually kill a cuckoo even though you'll die trying and kill Zelda because you can.  
Vio: DIE!  
Icy: Make the great mighty poo attack Vio.  
Samus: Cut your power suit into tiny pieces.  
Everyone except Wario: have a nice day!**

Sonic: Do you know how much it would suck to animate and debug me if I went that fast in games? Besides. Side quests.

Vio: Boo!

Link: …I plead the fifth.

Aemilia: You're not an American citizen.

Link: You guys are-

Aemilia & Vio: …?

Lucario: Comes with the job. And I am a male.

Jigglypuff: I also am male.

Metaknight: …

Aemilia: Not sure if crackship or yaoi.

Samus: …crap. *leaves to do so*

Link: *kisses Navi and then holds her down to slash her*

Navi: HEY! *flies away and attacks him*

Link: HYAAAH.

Icy: …*shrug*

Aemilia: Sorry!

Vio: What? Icy could do that. She has a couple of dares here.

Aemilia: She needs to take a break. Maybe some other time?

Vio: But we could-

Aemilia: No.

Shadow: Well, Omega's right here. And Maria.. well, she was something you'd call your best friend. It was too tragic to _not_ remember.

Captain Falcon: Yes! FAAAALCON PUUUUNCH! *punches Mario through the roof*

Mario: *dings into the skybox*

T. Link: *weird meow noise* Was it really that weird?

Sonic: …Gotta go fa-

Amy: *launches him through the roof with her hammer* THAT'S FOR CHOOSING BLAZE!

Blaze: … I think Amy took care of that.

Sonic: *drowning music in the background*

Vio: …anyway.

Wario: Why not everyone at the same time?

Aemilia: *gives masks out to the hosts(except Icy)*

*The studio is filled*

Vio: ….? *sees Icy gagging in a corner of the studio*

*The rest of the Smashers are somewhat dying*

Charizard: *flaps its wings to clear the studio*

*Everyone gasps for air*

Zelda, Samus and Lucario: Already going for it.

*The above Smashers drag Wario to an arena, where you can hear them simultaneously beating him up*

Link: I'll stick with with the cuck-*promptly killed*

Aemilia: *pokes him with her shoe*

Vio: What?!

Icy: *Shakes head*

Aemilia: You got lucky, Vio. *giggle*

Samus: There's a shredder. *tosses it in*

Wario: Hey!

Vio: Next:

** Pearlshipper**

**Truth**

**Samus: How sad did you feel when the baby metroid died trying to save you?**

Darez

Squirtle: SQUIRTLE: USE JUDGEMENT!  
Jigglypuff: How do you feel that you along with other Pokemon are going to become a part-fairy type in Gen. VI?  
DK (the bigger, awesomer one): Charge-Punch the person (or creature or... whatever) in the freaking FACE!

Samus: How sad would YOU feel if a baby Metroid died trying to save YOU? Exactly.

Squirtle: *uses it* ?

Jigglypuff: *Shrugs*

Donkey Kong:*punches Vio through the roof*

Aemilia: Whoa.

Icy: !

Aemilia: Anyway, next~!

**Zap11 **

**Poor Icy**

Aemilia: *glares and crumples up paper* NEXT.

**KawaiiJoltic**

**Haha! *evil laugh* Let's have some fun with this, shall we?**

Marth (with Toon Link and Ness)- The three of them have to go to some sort of public place for a few hours. For every person who says Marth is a girl, Toon gets five bucks. For every person who says Marth is a guy, Ness gets five bucks. The one with the most money at the end gets immunity for the next chapter. They get two chapters of immunity if they can somehow bribe/force/blackmail Marth into wearing a dress.  
Jigglypuff- Since I love Jigglypuff, she gets to beat the crap out of any brawler of her choice.  
Pit and Lucas- They must speak exclusively in Pig Latin for the next two chapters. Failure to do so will result in having to watch Nyan Cat for ten hours straight.  
Pokémon Trainer- Must try to catch Lucario without his Pokémons' help. Any maiming or death caused by this is not the responsibility of KawaiiJoltic.

I think that's sufficient torture. Shame Ike is immune. I'll have to come back when that immunity wears off...

Marth: I just dyed- Eh. Whatever.

and Ness: Come on, Marth!

Aemilia: We'll keep a camera on them.

Ness: Want to see the traditional dress of my land, Marth? It'll make you look manlier.

Marth: …I have a bad feeling about this.

Jigglypuff: *grins and charges Pikachu*

Pit: No-…er… o-nay?

Lucas:…is-thay is upid-say.

Pokémon Trainer: *runs after Lucario*

Lucario:*pushes him over*

Pokémon Trainer:*Flails*

Ike: See ya, suckers~

Aemilia: Well, that's the end of this episode!

Icy: *holds up a piece of paper* ("How much longer should she host?")

Vio: Yeah, see you later guys.

Pit: B-…ye-bay.

Vio: So, Aemilia, why is Icy not speaking?

Aemilia: Lost her voice, you know.


End file.
